forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Towsley
Timothy John Towsley, Jr. (born May 30, 1980) is an retired American professional wrestler. He is better known by his ring name, Refugee Tim, but is currently wrestling under his real name... Daddy Long Sleeves Career Refugee Tim has always been known as a Underrated Superstar from the beginning, as he began to rise through the ranks of porfessional Wrestling. Upon making it big in the WWE For Extreme, Tim decided it was time for him to pack it in with Valet, and wife, Torrie Wilson. MIMW Tim signed his first deal with the now-defunct MIMW, this time choosing a federation ran by friend Refugee Mike and Refugee Matt. Unfortunately the MIMW did not get off the ground and shut down to reform as the AWF before airing. 'Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem (AWM)' During his time in the WWE For Extreme, Tim did a little side work for a buissiness that didn't really last all that long. The first match Tim would have there was against The Prince, where Tim would earn a shot to compete for the heavyweight championship. Two weeks later Tim would win only one championship in the AWM, Being the Tag Team Championship along side Scorpion. The two would defeat UnlimitedExtreme, and Genesis for them on the very last show. WWE For Extreme (WWEFE) 'ECW' Tim debuted in the WWE For Extreme on their ECW brand, as he followed his partners, Refugee Matt, and Refugee Mike into the buissiness. Tim's first match in the WWEFE was against Tyson Tomko, where Tim picked up the first win of his WWEFE career. That same night, his partner, Refugee Matt, was forced to find a new partner to hold the second half of the ECW Tag Team Championship. And he came right up to Refugee Tim. The Refugees went on to hold the title for only 2 months, and 9 days. But they defeatead many top names along the way such as. The Shadow Riderz (Dana and Darren Shadows), Londrick (Paul London and Brian Kendrick), and Team Canada (David Styles and Chris Hunter). On August 27th, at SummerSlam. Tim would face Triple H, and Swift in a triple threat match. Triple H would pick up the victory over the two. Matt and Tim would eventually vacate the titles so that other teams can be champion. Also within that time Tim managed to begin a on-screen and off relationship with WWEFE Diva Torrie Wilson, and the two would have a long road ahead of them. After losing the Tag Titles, Tim had a little rivalry going with Swift. The two decided they would put aside their differances to go and take on the team that won the Tag Titles after The Refugees dropped them. With matt jumping ship over to the TNA brand, he left Tim on ECW alone to try and make a big name for himself. On Dec. 26, 2006, Tim and Swift lost the Tag Titles once more to the likes of The Calibur Brothers (TJ Cage and Viper). The night Tim lost the Tag Team Titles, he and Torrie jumped ship to the newer brand TNA Wrestling. TNA Wrestling Tim's career in the WWEFE would soon be the beginning of the Modern Day Cowboy era, as Tim was dropping "The Third Refugee" nickname. Tim soon tasted singles gold for the first time in the WWEFE, as he faced off in a 6 man over the top rope battle royal, Tim would go on to defeat the 5 other superstars to win the TNA Canadian Championship on March 1st, 2007. At WrestleMania 23 Tim competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, but wasn't able to get the win, resulting in the first of 2 Wrestlemania losses. The next week after winning the TNA Canadian Championship, The Undertaker, and Tim started an unlikely team, in a unlikely faction, known as The Circle. The two teamed up that same night to go against the team of Chris Hunter, and David Styles, winning the TNA Tag Team Championship of the TNA brand. With the two titles under his belt, Tim, and Undertaker dominated the TNA scene, taking out all comers from the Supertstars to even the Knockout's team of Candice Michelle, and Kristal Marshal. on the April 12th 2007 edition of TNA impact, Refugee Tim would meet Jeff Jarrett, and Criss Starr in a triple threat match to determine a new TNA Heavyweight Champion. This would begin Tim's climb to the top, despite a loss. Nobody knew that the TNA brand would be closing that same night, sending everyone on TNA to the free agency. Tim left TNA as the Tag Team, and Canadian Champions, never losing the titles. Return To ECW It was not even a week before Tim got a call from the ECW General Manager, saying that they wanted Tim on the Extreme brand once more. Tim signed with ECW on May 1st 2007. And had his return match two weeks after, facing off against Venom Reyoko. Tim would pick up a victory over Venom, and started his comeback in the world of professional wrestling. Tim would quickly get in a rivalry soon though, with the Rated "R" Superstar Edge, who was the current ECW Television Champion. The two would meet at Judgment Day on May 20. Where Tim would pick up a decisive victory over Edge, bringing himself yet another title to his collection. After winning the Television, Tim set his sites on other things, as he went after the ECW Heavyweight Championship just two days later. Capturing it from the new champ JJ Crawford, ending his two day reign. With Tim having his first taste of Heavyweight gold, it would set up things for a future record. At Slammiversary, TNA's final PPV. Tim faced off against the long time Intercontinental Champion, Genesis in a Champion Vs. Champion match. Tim would come out on top, proving the ECW Brand's dominance over the man that held RAW's title for a very long time. on the June 26th edition of ECW, Tim faced former Tag Team Partner, The Undertaker for the Hardcore Championship, as Tim would come out on top, now holding 3 of ECW's titles at one time. But it wouldn't last. Four days later, at One Night Stand, Refugee Tim faced off in three matches, He and Torrie faced off against the Reyoko Brothers for the ECW Tag Team Titles. Where Tim, and Torrie would capture the titles, making Tim the second man to hold all four ECW championships at one time. Also that night Tim faced Requiem, and defended the Television Championship in the second of third matches. The third match however did not favor Tim, as he would lose the ECW Championship to Jeff Hardy, starting a short, but immense feud. Tim then came back after Jeff Hardy on the 3rd of July, using his rematch clause in a Falls Count Anywhere match, Tim would recapture the ECW Championship, where he would hold all four titles, taking out any, and all comes till there was complications. On July 24th 2007. Refugee Tim, and Torrie Wilson would face off against The Miz, and John Morrison. It was a hard fought match for Tim, but in the end Torrie turned her back on him, as she left with Morrison & The Miz, dropping the man she earlier married, and had a child with. This crushed Tim's spirit, causing him to be put in a match at Vengeance by Devin Jacobs. The then corrupt General Manager, who would do anything to rid himself of any competition. At Vengeance: Night of Champions Tim was to face off in a 4-Man match where there was to be three falls. The first fall would be for the Hardcore Championship, the second for the Television, and the third for the Heavyweight Championship, the thing that made it complicated, is after you won a championship, you were removed from the match, leaving a different person to win a title. Tim would go on to lose all three championships in that match. And he would later be called by RAW General Manager Alex Rothschild, and switch show away from the ECW Brand. RAW Brand Tim was then switched over to Monday Night RAW following losing all three championships at Vengeance. Tim was quickly placed back into the World Heavyweight Championship picture on ECW, being given a shot at the next Pay Per View after Night of Champions, for the Heavyweight championship. SummerSlam proved to be a great night for Tim, as he was able to capture his first World Heavyweight Championship from Scorpion, the long time champ. Tim would focus all his attention on defending the title. but at the next Pay Per View, Unforgiven. Tim was sidelined by the other four competitors of the Heavyweight Title's Championship Chase Match. Tim would return to RAW on September 7th. not long after the Championship Chase, where he teamed up with Scorpion, in a tag match to take on The Kingdom (Patrick Lawler and The Manhunter). The two would defeat The Kingdom, causing Tim's return to be worthwhile. Tim would stay low, as he started teaming with former Tag Team Championship partner, Refugee Matt, but the flair was never sparked correctly, as they would lose to the Kingdom, and a couple of Number One Contendor matches for the Tag Team Championships. Tim would soon get himself into trouble as he was arrest the day after the December 12th 2007 Show. After being released from prison, Tim would return to in ring competition on January 21st 2008. Tim would lose a Heavyweight Championship Elimination Chamber qualifier, and failed to re-enter for a chance to be Heavyweight Champion. But at Saturday Night's Main Event on February 2nd. Tim would face off against Gorgoth, in a WWE Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifier. Tim would defeat Gorgoth, and at Lockdown: No Way Out on Feb. 17, 2008. Refugee Tim defeated Ashley Massaro, Scorpion, Shawn Michaels, TJ Cage, and Axel Anvil, to become the WWE Champion, and the first of four men in WWEFE History thus far to hold all three main brand's main championships. It was soon after though at WrestleMania XXIV. That Refugee Tim defended the WWE Championship against Duke Allen, resulting in a loss. Tim would come out on RAW the following night, and announce his retirement from the WWEFE. But Refugee Matt would come out to the ring, and ask Tim for one final match. That at Backlash the two Refugees would square off, and win or lose Tim would retire from the buissiness. At Backlash, Tim, and Matt squared off for the United States Championship. Tim would prevail at Backlash, only to Vacate the title with a heartfelt goodbye. One final match Tim would return on the final ECW show, where he would take on Rodeo Rick. Tim would defeat Rick, earning a well deserved victory on the final ECW show. Friday Night SmackDown! Tim made a return on the May 8, 2009 edition of SmackDown. Tim would interfere in a Fatal 5-Way match where the winner got a shot for the X-Division Championship. Selena Willison, Chavo Guerrero, Rejinaldo, Talia Madison, and Chris Robertson were all trying to buy a title shot, when Primal tried to interfere Tim would hop the crowd berrier to make sure he didn't do too much damage. Selena would pick the victory up over Talia, and Tim raised Selena's arm in victory. The next week on SmackDown Tim would once more take out Primal, when Primal tried to interfere in a X-Division Championship between Selena Willison, and Rebecca Hullender. Tim, and Primal would be too much of a distraction for Rebecca, as Selena picked up the win. At Judgment Day, Selena would call Tim out to the ring, and the two would reveal that Selena had asked Tim to return to make sure there was no foul play involved with her matches leading to her winning the X-Division Championship. Selena would then ask Tim to be her manager, but he said he'd have to talk it over with his wife Torrie Wilson. The next week Tim would end up accepting Selena's proposition for management, Tim would also state that he would show her how to get things done, and would bring out former partner Refugee Matt. The two would decide to team up together one last time to face on the Kutter Regime for the Unified Tag Team Championship at The Bash on June 28, 2009. When The Bash rolled up, Refugee Tim, and Refugee Matt would pick up a surprising victory over the Kutter Regime, with a little help of Hillbilly Jim. The Refugees ended the longest reigning Tag Team Championship reign in history. Over the next couple weeks we would see a romance brew begin Tim, and Matt's former trainee Michelle Hullender. At Night of Champions on July 26th. The Refugees would defend the Unified Tag Team Championships against Chris Robertson, and UnlimitedExtreme. UE was a replacement for John Bradshaw Layfield. Chris Robertson, and UE would pick up the victory, ending The Refugees' little return. Tim would then leave the business once more due to contract issues. Return to the Ring Tim returned to the WWE on February 15, 2010, after missing some time in the WWE. Tim returned, and was finally spotted in front of his locker room where he was confronted by Chris Robertson, who was wondering why Tim was returning, and who let him out of the "Old Folks Home" Tim would tell him that he was only thirty years old, and that he came back for three things. Money, Women, and parties, stating that to make money he would have the luxury of making the other people look like fools Tim later on would have a return match, his first match since losing the Unified Tag Team titles. Facing off against Highflying Havoc's leader, Evan Bourne. Tim would pick up the win over Evan Bourne, when a mystery woman with brown hair, wearing a ski mask came running down to the ring, and did a Chick Kick style maneuvar. Many people assume that the woman in Trish Stratus. That following Sunday, at Lockdown: No Way Out Tim would have a backstage encounter with the woman when she would come into his locker room to have a talk with him. The lady removed her mask, when we found out that it was former Money in the Bank winner, and former WWE Champion, Mickie James. The two would come to a agreement on Mickie being his manager. The next week on SmackDown Tim would be placed in a match against JKB Kid. JKB Kid would pick up a pinfall victory over Tim, after the match Tim would dissapear for some time. On the June 29, 2010. Tim would make a return on NXT, where he would be seen backstage talking to Chris Morgan about making a one time return to text out the rookies. The next week Tim would face off against C5 Ion in a one on one match. Tim would get the victory when Ion got upset and delivered a low-blow, getting himself disqualified. The Cave Wrestling Vince McMahon would ask Tim to come to his new developmental circuit The Cave, as a part of his broadcast team. Tim would agree, where he would also work as a coach to the newer talent. Eventually TCW would close, putting Tim back into retirement. In wrestling *''' Finishing moves''' ** On The Run (Pedigree) ** The Bounty (Swanton Bomb) ** Old Western (Hand job) ** Reverse Cowboy ** Butt Plug *'Signature moves' ** Double A Spinebuster ** Moonsault ** Stylesclash ** Flipping Piledriver ** RKO (Refugee Knock Out) *'With Refugee Matt' **3D **Death Sentance ** Doomsday Device ** High & Low ** G9 *'Managed:' **Selena Willison *'Managed By:' :* Dominique Powers :* Mickie James :* Torrie Wilson *'Quotes' :* "Look up, look down, look left, look right. Look all around. It doesn't matter which way you look, it's common sense. I'm that damn terrible!." *'Theme Music' :* "Refugee" by Tom Petty (Used while part of The Refugees) :* "Modern Day Cowboy" by Tesla :* "Now You'e A Man" by DVDA Championships and accomplishments *'Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem' ** AWM Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Scorpion *'WWE For Extreme' ** WWE Championship (1 time) ** World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** ECW Championship (2 times) ** ECW Television Championship (1 time) ** ECW Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Refugee Matt (1), Swift (1), and Torrie Wilson (1) ** ECW Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** TNA Canadian Championship (1 time) ** TNA Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with The Undertaker ** WWE United States Championship (1 time) ** Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Refugee Matt ** WWEFE Underrated Superstar (2007) ** WWEFE Wrestler of the Year (2008) ** WWEFE Best Face (2008) ** WWEFE Most Overrated Superstar (2008) * [[American Wrestling Federation|'American Wrestling Federation']] ** AWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** AWF HellFire Championship (1 time) ** AWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Refugee Matt Category:Wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE champions Category:World Heavyweight champions Category:United States champions Category:Tag team champions Category:Canadian champions Category:Hardcore champions Category:1980 births Category:Television champions Category:ECW champions Category:The Refugees Category:American Wrestling Federation Category:Anarchy Wrestling Mayhem Category:The Cave Wrestling Category:Managers and valets